Learning to Love You
by BlackpoolQueen
Summary: Amy Pond is a student, and she has particular interest in English Literature. More specifically, in her gorgeous teacher.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another story I DIDN'T write. Again, this is by my friend River who asked me to upload this. I've absolutely adored it and I hope you like it too.

* * *

I woke up that day really early. It was the first day of my last year of secondary school. I dressed up and went downstairs, where my parents and breakfast were waiting for me in the kitchen.

"First day of school and you're wearing that?" my mum asked.

"What's wrong with this?"

"That skirt is way too short" my dad answered, peeking up from behind the newspaper.

"But I love this skirt!" I defended myself. "Plus, it's not _that_ short. You should see the ones Judy wears…"

"Alright then, sweetie," my mum finally gave in "you can wear whatever you want." She said, and then she kissed my forehead. "I'm heading to the office now, I have a big presentation at 10 am. Do you want me to give you a ride?"

"No, it's okay. Josh is picking me up. Thanks, though!"

"Okay, then. Bye everyone!" and with that, she left the house. About half an hour later, my boyfriend, Josh, was at my door. "Oh, look how hot my girlfriend is!" he said with his douchebag-voice.

"Oh, shut up! My dad's here!"

"Congratulate him from me. He has the most gorgeous daughter in the whole of the United Kingdom"

"World, lad." My dad interrupted him. "She's the most beautiful woman in the whole world"

"Stop it, you too!" I said, blushing a little. "We're late for school!"

"She's right. Bye, sweetheart! Have fun!" my dad said, waving.

"Goodbye, Mr. Pond. Nice seeing you!" Josh said, but my dad ignored him.

"Bye dad!" I blew him a kiss and he pretended to catch it in the air. It was our thing.

* * *

"Well, hello stranger!" my best friend Mels appeared at my locker. "How have you been?"

"Great! You? I'm sorry I haven't answered your texts. I was-" her finger in my lips shut me up.

"I don't care. Have you heard about old Ms. Collins?"

"The English Literature teacher?"

"Yeap. She passed away last week"

"Oh my God, really? I liked her!"

"Uh-huh. I wonder who'll be replacing her…"

"Dunno…" I checked my time table "Oh look, I have English Literature in the last two periods!"

"Me too." Mels said, looking at hers. The bell rang, indicating we had to go to the classrooms for the first class of the year.

"See you there, then?" I asked.

"Sure." She said, and then turned around towards her Maths class.

So, too much dialogue. Let's start with descriptions. Hello! My name is Amelia Pond (people call me Amy and so will you). I'm 18 years old, I live in Scotland, I love literature and any kind of art, and I want to be a model. And a writer. And a journalist. I love knowing stuff, like, did you know that if you yelled for 8 years, 7 months and 6 days, you would have produced enough sound energy to heat one cup of coffee? You're welcome. Now you know. Oh, and I'm ginger and really tall (sorry, felt like I had to mention it).

My parents are Tabatha and Augustus Pond, and I'm an only child. My mum works at Cairn Energy, an oil and gas exploration/extraction company from Scotland, and my dad's an architect. I've known Mels (short for Melody), my best friend, for ages now. We've grown up together and she basically lives at my house, except at summers when she goes to see her family at the States or something like that…she's never very clear about that (not that I care much, she always comes back). She loves trouble so bloody much that is actually pretty scary. And she had a weird obsession/crush with the raggedy Doctor, an imaginary friend I had as a kid. I've told her to visit a psychologist like a thousand times, but she keeps saying she's not crazy, that he has to be real and I don't know what. Physically, Mels is a bit shorter than me, she's black, hot and always looks cool.

Finally, there's my boyfriend, Josh. Not much to say about him, we've been together for only 5 months. He's taller than I am and has brown hair. He likes football and cars and touching girls' butts…yeah…

Anyway, let's go on with the first day of school, shall we?

That day was the slowest Monday ever. Chemistry, French, Maths, Economy… until, finally, English Literature. I had always loved that subject, and God I'd love it that year.

"Well, hello everyone!" the new teacher said. "My name's Clara Oswald and I'm your new English Literature teacher" She smiled, and an awkward silence was made. A guy whistled as in "and damn you're hot", and then he got hit by his girlfriend's elbow. Miss Oswald continued "So, for next week, you'll have to read Hamlet, but I was told that you had to read Frankenstein during summer, right?" I nodded and since I was sitting in the front row, she saw me. "Great!" she said "I'll start asking some questions. Let's see…" she took a piece of paper she had with the names of all the students. "Amelia Pond?" I was so distracted by the teacher's beauty that I didn't hear her. She was wearing a flowered dress with black tights and short boots. Her long brown hair perfectly falling, with some waves at the end. Her big brown eyes. Her nose. Her lips… Mels hit me "Amy, she called you" and I shook my head "Oh, crap. It's me, hi" I said, raising my hand.

"Hello!" She said, giving me one of her gorgeous smiles "So, uhm…"she started to shift looks between her notebook and me "Why do you think Victor Frankenstein doesn't give his creation a name?"

"Well," I started, trying to look the smartest I could, which was very hard since the whole class was staring at me. Half of the students had the "Wait… what creature?" look, others the "Fuck, lucky it wasn't me!" look, a few of them had the "Okay, I think I know that one" look, and then there was Manuel Adams. That fucker. One of those guys who doesn't know the difference between being top of the class and being top of _everything_; that think they're the best damn thing in the best damn world when the truth is that if there is such thing, they don't even get to its ankles.

I realised how much time had passed, so I just cleared my throat and tried my best "I think doctor Frankenstein was afraid that by giving the monster a name, he might be giving it, let's say, a personality. He'd be accepting that it was alive, that it was some sort of being, and that was something that he just couldn't take at the moment. It's the same thing we do with pets. When we name our pets, we accept them as part of our family, and to us they develop their own personality. That's exactly what Frankenstein didn't want: for it to become a person." I finished and looked at Miss Oswald, waiting for an approving -or disapproving- look, but it didn't seem like she was paying that much attention. It looked like she was staring… at me? The whole class was looking at her, so she shook her head and said "Oh, uhm, yes, yes, you're right, Miss Pond, very good".

The class went on as another student asked a question. Lucky her.

Finally, the bell rang. "So, remember what I've told you. Read Hamlet. See you next class!" and we all left.

* * *

When we got out of school, Mels, Josh and I went to my house, a little tradition we had had since we were twelve. We threw our bags in the couch and went to my bedroom. Already there, my mum brought us a batch with tea and some biscuits, fresh from the oven. She asked us how our day had been, we said it had been okay and she left. I was sitting at my desk, Josh was standing next to the door and Mels was lying on my bed, playing with a paper time machine I had made when I was a little girl and still thought that my imaginary friend was real.

"Guys, have you seen the English Literature teacher?" my dumbass boyfriend asked.

"Yeah," Mels said "she was kinda nervous… she seems nice, though"

"No, but, like, have you _really_ seen her? I mean, the girl is hot. With capital H. Hot."

"You think so?" I said as if I hadn't been staring at her butt the last 60 minutes of school. "I mean, she's pretty but…"

"Pretty? No, love, Mels is pretty. She is HOT. Hot as in you."

"Hey!" Mels yelled and threw him a pillow. Right in the face. Thanks, Mels.

"No offense." He replied.

"Shut up."


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning, sunshine! It's 6:30 already, love, you have to get dressed for school." My mum woke me up. Only two months of school had passed and I already wanted the year to be over… ish.

"I'll be downstairs in a minute" I said, rubbing my eyes. "What day is it?"

"Uhm… Wednesday, why?"

"WEDNESDAY?!" and all of a sudden I got off my bed and into the bathroom. I had English Literature on Wednesdays too.

I took a shower, put my make up on, tried to make my hair look as pretty as possible and went back to my room, to pick the clothes I'd wear. I chose a pair of black jeans and this jumper I have that has like little double-decker busses on it… I find it really cool and cute, and I hoped Miss Oswald liked it too.

When I finished, I went downstairs to have breakfast. Same thing as always: my dad told me I looked pretty, my mum offered me to take me to school, I said no because Josh was coming to get me, my dad made a not-nice comment about my boyfriend, my mum left, Josh came, my dad waved goodbye and we went to school.

"Hi, Mels!" I said when I saw her at break, after the first two periods. "How are you?"

"I am really bloody pissed."

"What happened?"

"Detention. Again."

"Oh, God, what have you done this time?" Josh asked her.

"I was at my History class and the teacher asked something and in my answer I may have included the Doctor and called the teacher stupid…"

"Seriously, Melody? Again? What am I going to do with you?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"I don't know… maybe I need a doctor…" she said and I punched her in the arm, joking.

"Do you have to go now?" Josh asked.

"Yeap. I'm gonna miss English Literature and the face of your girlfriend when the teacher talks. That's a shame"

"Oh, shut up!" I said, blushing a bit. "I don't make faces when Miss Oswald talks!"

"How was that? Say it again.'_Miss Oswald_'" she teased me and then she laughed.

"Go get your punishment, Melody."

"Don't call me Melody!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll tell your beloved Miss Oswald what you told me about her yesterday"

"And what would that be?" Clara appeared out of the blue from behind my back. I threw my best friend one of those _I'm going to kill you in your sleep _looks.

"Oh, I just told her that I really like your class and the books you choose for us to read. Like, I've loved every single one of them"

"I'm glad to hear that! Kids don't usually like this class, so I try to make it as entertaining as possible"

"Well, you're doing a great job, Miss Oswald, congratulations." I said, looking at Mels for help.

"Thank you very much, Amelia. See you in class later today. Bye!" she smiled and left us alone again.

"You, Melody, have done enough. Go. Now."

"Yes, ma'am" she said it with a serious tone, but I saw her laughing when she left… that little bastard…

* * *

That day, after class, Josh had band practice. He played the bass at our pretty pathetic school band called "The Blue Sharks" (See? It's really sad), and at the moment they were practicing even more because they had a gig a few weeks later. So anyway, while Josh and the rest of the boys practiced the same bloody five songs over and over again, I stayed with the other girlfriends (and Mels) in one of the classrooms. Any ideas of what classroom we picked that day? Yes, exactly. English Literature.

So you may think "what about it? It was 8 pm on a Wednesday, it's not like Clara was going to be there anyway." But let me tell you, fate does really fucked up stuff. And I'm pretty sure it was fate the reason why Clara had forgotten her phone at school that day. And the reason why she came to school at 8 pm on a Wednesday. With a girl. Shit.

"It has to be here somewhere, Sandy, I barely left the classroom today! Oh! Hello everyone!" she seemed surprised when she saw the six girls there. One of them sitting on her desk. And that one happened to be me.

"Hey, Amelia, could you please check under the desk if you can find my phone? I seem to have lost it…" I threw at her a tiny smirk and said "Sure. And please, call me Amy. The only person that calls me 'Amelia' is my mother when she's mad at me" I saw her smile and slipped my hand under the desk, where I found her phone. "Here" I said, standing up to give it to her. "Thanks, love" she said, and then she left but not before waving.

"_'Thanks, love_' I can hear Amy internally screaming from here" Mels said, and I kicked her.

* * *

So the year went by like that. Another two months had passed and I still barely knew something about my teacher's life. It might sound a bit creepy being so interested in a teacher, but I found everything about her really exciting. She was smart and pretty and grown up… she was everything I wanted to be. And I wanted her to be mine.

Every English Literature class was just torture. Just hours of staring at her and trying to absorb as much knowledge as possible, which was a really hard thing to do when she wore the dresses. Never too short, but luckily never too long, with her black tights (I wonder how many pairs of those she owns) and her shoes and her hair perfectly combed… she was just perfect. She was too perfect. And one day I just couldn't resist.

It had been a really shitty day. My dumbass boyfriend had dumped me for some blonde girl and I felt like crap because, well, I was having the "what if I'm not good enough" feels, although my best friend had been telling me that he was the stupid one all day. She was right, obviously, but it didn't feel like it at the moment, and I needed to prove myself that I was, in fact, good enough.

So, that day, after Clara's class -she allowed me to call her by her first name when we weren't _in_ class- ended, I told Mels that I had to ask the teacher a couple of questions so it was better for her to just leave. She rolled her eyes, said "I'm sure you have a couple of questions" and left. When there was no one left, I approached the teacher's desk and asked a one or two stupid questions (that I did know the answers to) about _Macbeth _(we read an awful lot of Shakespeare that year, but I'm not complaining). She replied very politely and then a really awkward silence took place. It was really uncomfortable. She was smiling and looking at me, and I was smiling and looking at her… so I just approached to her lips and tried to kiss her, but she stopped me inches away from touching her.

"Oh, come on, Clara, don't tell me you don't want this!"

"Amy, you must be really confused, I…"

"Look, _Miss Oswald_, today was a really bad day. The only good thing that happened to me was your class, which are a really big piece of torture since I just can't handle the sexual tension between us. I like you, Clara, I like you a lot. And don't tell me you don't, I can see it in your eyes."

"But, Amy, I'm your teacher!"

"And I'm your student! I'm also 18 years old, and I can do whatever I want."

"I can't! I can't have any kind of rela-" she lowered her voice, noticing some people were still walking down the corridors "relationship with a student" she whispered.

"Okay, Oswald, your rules. But don't lie to me. Don't tell me you don't want it." I moved closer, trapping her between me and her desk so she couldn't get away. "Don't tell me you don't want me, because I know you want me as much as I want you, or maybe even more. And someday, no matter how hard you try to stop me, someday I'm going to kiss the living soul out of you, Clara Oswald. I'm going to kiss you like no one ever did before and then I'll stop, and I'll leave you there wanting more. And maybe, just maybe, I'll give you more."

I said that and walked towards the door, but she stopped me when I was just about to open it and threw me against it, holding my wrists really tight and looking deep into my eyes. And then, while she was still heavily breathing, she kissed me before letting me go. And I wanted more.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Clara opened the door of her apartment and threw her keys at the couch, she grabbed me again to push me against the wall. I felt the coldness of the surface, but the heat produced by friction of my teacher's body against mine made it feel amazing. I could feel her trying to get her tongue inside my mouth and her fingers under my jumper. She took off her own dress and made me undo her bra, which I later threw towards the same destination the keys had had.

It was starting to get hotter and hotter between us and not even being completely naked helped, we needed more than that. Clara stopped kissing my neck and took my hand, pulling me fast to her room. When we reached the door, I stopped and kissed her again. She kissed me a bit more, but then she pulled herself apart from me and took me right to the edge of her bed.

"Oh God, miss Oswald, you're just…" I said looking and her bare body "beautiful" I finished.

"And you're absolutely gorgeous, Pond, but now just shut up" and with that she pushed me, making me fall onthe bed, and then she got herself on top of me. Clara started to kiss every inch of me, from the top of my head to my clit, drawing a perfect line on her way down. I let out a loud moan, showing her how much I liked what she was doing, and I stayed as still as I could for a bit, allowing her to do whatever she wanted to my body, because she seemed to know perfectly what to do. After a few minutes I thought it was the time to give her some and I did what I thought it was best. I quickly grabbed her from both her shoulders and turned her around, leaving me, this time, on top.

We were both heavily breathing and I stared at her for a few seconds, just admiring all the beauty that was in her, and she smiled. I got closer to her face and slowly kissed her, while I caressed her hair. She seemed to be enjoying it, so I decided to go further. I bit her lip a little, she opened her eyes, surprised, and then she bit mine. God, it felt good.

I broke the kiss and licked all the way down to her clit. Once I had gotten there, I looked at her, trying to get that approving look that I always waited for in class. And I got an A+ that time.

I slipped two of my fingers inside her and I saw her head going back in response. So I slipped a third… and a fourth…

"Oh my stars, yes! It feels so good!" I could hear her screaming.

"Say it. Say my name."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll stop."

"Amy, please, never stop." She cried out.

"Okay, miss Oswald. I won't." I said while I kept getting my fingers in and out.

* * *

"Well, that was wild." I said after dropping onto the mattress.

"Yeap, it was" Clara added and we both laughed, but she slowly stopped smiling. "Hey… uhm… Amy, look…" I could see her getting really uncomfortable, so I tried to help her out.

"Let me guess. You're going to say that this is it. You already have a girlfriend and you feel like crap now because you've just shagged your student. Okay, I get it, I'll leave. But the only bloody thing I beg to you is to admit that this was amazing and to promise me that you'll never forget it, because I know for a fact that I won't." I said that and got up, looking for my clothes to leave.

"Wow, that was...not at all what I was going to say" I turned my back and stared at her.

"What do you mean?"

"First of all, girlfriend?"

"That Mandy girl you were with the day you forgot your phone."

"Sandy? She's not my girlfriend! Yes, we have hooked up, but nothing serious. She's been my friend since like first grade!"

"Oh…okay"

"Anyway, second: I don't feel bad about this. As you said, you're no longer a minor and you can make your own choices. Yes, it is probably completely irresponsible for me to have sex with a student, but look at you!" I admit it: I blushed. She looked at me right in the eyes and caressed my cheek "You're too beautiful, Amy… I think I…" she shook her head. "No. Nope. No, no, no, Clara Oswald, will you ever learn?! I'm sorry, Amy, I am so sorry" I literally couldn't understand a shit of what was happening.

"Clara… are you okay?" I said, trying to calm her down.

"No. I just make this mistake every bloody time! I am 25 years old and I still say stupid things really fast..."

"What do you mean?"

"I was going to say something that'd have made you run. You'd have looked at me, have a panic attack and run. You wouldn't even have gotten time to pick up your clothes and you'd be running naked in the streets and- " I grabbed her neck and kissed her "I love you, too" I whispered.

* * *

"So" Mels said. "You finally shagged her."

"Don't say it like that! It sounds gross and disrespectful."

"Okay, you had sex with her."

"We made love, yes."

"Congratulations, Pond, you've definitely changed the thoughts I had about you!"

"Oh, shut up!" I punched her (I do that quite often, now that I've come to think about it)

"And… how was it? I mean, is it weird doing it with a girl or…?"

"I don't know… it was all so natural and… beautiful. I think I even liked it more than with boys. Not to mention that I am really pissed off at that gender right now."

"I can see that. I've talked to Josh earlier today. Well, I don't know if 'talk' is the right word…"

"What did you do?" I looked at her with my dead-serious look.

"I kinda kicked him in the nuts…"

"That's it. I love you." I said, and I kissed her in the cheek. "You're the best friend in the entire world, did you know that?"

"Yes, I did. But I love when you remind it to me" she laughed. "So, tell me, are you going to do it again or is she a one-night-stands kind of person?"

"She… actually asked me out. Like, on a date"

"SERIOUSLY?!" Mels' scream was so loud that almost the whole school heard her.

"Yes. Next Friday. We're going to the cinema"

"Congratulations, girl!" we both smiled and the bell rang. "Hey, I've got Chemistry now. See you later?"

"Sure thing. Bye Mels!"

"Bye!" she headed to Chemistry, I headed to Spanish.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, where are we going?" I asked her once we were in her car.

"Guess."

"Well, first date, so I guess… cinema?"

"Damn, you're good!"

"What can I say? I have a bit of an experience" I smirked.

When we got there, she went to get the tickets and I got the popcorn. We chose a really cheesy film, which we guessed that would have lots of love and drama and tears: Perfect. But truth is, we didn't pay much attention… it was a really good date. When the film ended, we drove back to her place, exchanging looks and smiles the twenty minutes that the ride took.

"I can cook something, if you want" she said once we arrived.

"Yeah, or we can just order pizza…" I sat on the couch and took off my shoes. She did the same from a chair.

"Pizza it is" she smiled, took her phone and dialled the number. I stared at her while she spoke on the phone with the pizza place. She was so beautiful and I enjoyed every single second of looking at her. I was truly in love with the short brunette. Once she hung up, she looked at me "What?" she asked.

"I love you." I said, and then she walked towards the couch and kissed me. I pushed her so she would lay on the couch and laid in top of her, kissing her lips and neck. I felt her hands getting under my top and I raised my arms so she could take it off. I did the same thing to her, but she was wearing a dress, so she was in her underwear and I was in my bra. To make it a tie, I just took off my skirt too. Clara was kissing my neck and chest when she unhooked my bra. She stared at my naked body for a bit and then looked directly at my eyes and whispered: "You are so bloody pretty, Amy, I want to eat your whole body" and I replied: "Then what are you waiting for?" She kept kissing and licking my chest, and when she got to my nipples she started sucking them. I let out a loud moan and threw my head back because I just felt so fucking good!

"Hey, Amy, have you ever had sex in the shower?" she suddenly stopped and asked me.

"No, and I'd love to try but… the pizza…"

"Oh, to hell with the pizza" she stood up and grabbed my hand, taking me to the bathroom. She had a really big shower, which I found very cool since in mine I could barely fit. She opened the hot water and pushed me inside, closing the curtain behind her. She pushed me against the wall and continued kissing me, then going down my neck… my belly… when she got to my clit, she started licking it. The hot water was falling and I could feel her tongue already inside me "Clara…" I groaned "oh, God, yes! Go on… please, never stop… Clara…" I could feel her smiling. She kept doing that for a while, until I could resist anymore "Clara, I'm going to… Miss Oswald…" she got her tongue out of me and kissed my lips "Shit fuck, Pond, I bloody adore when you call me like that" she started kissing my neck and touching my breast while I came. And _gosh, _it took a while.

Just when I finished, the bell rang and we both laughed "Poor guy, he's going to stay there an awful lot of time" I said.

"What do you mean? I'll just dry myself and go answer the door"

"Oh hell no! I came and now I'm taking you with me" I flipped her around and got her, this time, against the wall. I kissed her whole body, making sure I didn't leave even a small part of her body that wasn't mine. "You know, Miss Oswald, I'm dying to know how you taste like"

"Try it, then" she said, and I just leant down and licked her sex until I heard her scream. Then I stood up again and whispered into her ear "You know what, Clara? You are a very dirty girl. And do you know what dirty girls need?" she closed her eyes and moved her head from side to side. I turned around and found a bar of soap waiting to be used "They need to be clean" I let the soap get wet a little and then I rubbed it in my hands. I started touching every part of Clara's body: her chest and breast, her belly, her back, her ass, her legs, her sex… once I finished, I looked at her again. She had her eyes closed and was breathing heavily. "Open your eyes" I ordered and she obeyed. I sucked two of my fingers and pointed down. She understood what I meant and yelled "JESUS CHRIST, YES, JUST PLEASE DO IT!" This time I followed the orders and I got my two fingers inside her. I kept taking them inside and out of her, and added a third one. Not after long, I stopped and it was my time to kiss her while I let her came.

When we got out of the shower, we dried ourselves (okay, we helped each other a bit too) and got dressed. Well, at least I got dressed, Clara just put on her underwear (and God bless her for that). While Clara re-ordered the pizza saying "I'm so sorry, the bell must be broken! I'll pay double", I grabbed my own phone and texted my best friend:

22:31- _Hey Mels! I'm staying at Clara's today. D'you mind if I tell my mum I'm at your place?_

22:34- _No prob, girl! Have fun ;)_

22:35- _Trust me, I will ;)_

At last, I texted my mother saying that I'd stay at Mels and wouldn't go back home until the afternoon of the following day. She replied "Ok." Funny.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to find the other side of the bed empty. I put on a jumper Clara had left me in a chair next to her side of the bed and went to the kitchen, where my teacher was waiting for me… my really hot teacher, in her underwear, making breakfast on a Saturday morning. Life was good. I decided to take advantage of the fact that she wasn't facing the door and hadn't see me, so I went from behind, hug her back and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning" I said.

"Good morning" she turned around and kissed me in the lips. "How the most beautiful woman in the whole world?"

"I don't know, how are you?" I said and she blushed.

"Oh, shut up"

"Can you help me out with that?" I asked her with a smirk, and she closed the small gap between our lips. I took off my jumper and pushed her against the wall, but she stopped me.

"Uh-uh. Not before breakfast. It's the most important food of the day, Pond"

"Oh, don't go all teacher on me."

"I do whatever I want, Pond. Now eat" she said, and put a toast into my mouth. I grabbed another one, and put it into hers.

"Hey, do you want jam with that?" I took a spoon and put jam in it. I approached it to Clara's mouth, but just when I was about to get there, I dropped it and it fell right between her breast. She looked at me and laughed. But I said "Oh, don't worry, let me help you" and I licked it off.

"Oh, no you haven't"

"Looks like I have!"

"But now I have to do this!" she put some jam in her lips and kissed me. It was the sweetest kiss I ever had.

* * *

We ate and watched the telly and kiss all day, but at 4 pm I thought it was time for me to go back home. When I got there, I did my homework, took a shower and listened to music until my mother called me for dinner. And I decided it was the right time: I had to tell them.

"So, Amy, how's school going?" my mum asked while I was getting some pasta in my mouth.

"Uhm… good, I guess. I passed my last Maths tests! I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you earlier" I replied after I swallowed.

"Cheers to that" my father said, raising his glass and then taking a sip of red wine.

"Mum, dad, I need to tell you something…"

"You have a new boyfriend" my mother tried to guess.

"Well, not exactly… it's… I'm dating a girl, mum." I finally got the words out, and I was expecting her or my dad to drop the fork and look at me like if I was a freak, but she just kept eating her pasta.

"Oh, that's nice! What's her name?" my dad asked, while he kept getting the food into his mouth.

"Really? You're not shocked because I've just told you that I'm dating a _girl_?"

"Why would we? It's not like we're not gonna love you anymore or something, sweetie. It's perfectly fine… are you not okay with the fact that you like girls?" my mum said in a completely natural tone.

"I…" I was the one in shock now. I couldn't believe they took it so well. I shook my head. "Clara, her name is Clara. Clara Oswald."

"Oh, I've never heard of Clara! Is she new at school?"

"Uhm… that's the thing, mum… Clara… she's not a student. Clara's my English Literature teacher" and that's when the fork thing happened.

"Amy, you can't date your teacher." My dad started. "It can really affect your grades and it's also just not right. She could get fired or you expelled, or both! What if the head teacher finds out? I'm sorry, but you can't."

"But I love her!"

"I'm sure you do, sweetie, but you just can't do this. I'm okay if you want to date girls, boys, or whatever. It's not even an age problem because you're 18 already, but just not the teacher. You've fallen in love with the wrong person, Amy, and this has to change."

"I'm not gonna leave her! I love her and she loves me! We'll manage to not get caught. We're adults and we know what we're doing, and if you're not okay with that then I'll have to leave the house" I yelled while I stood up.

"Okay then. You know where we keep the suitcases." My mum spoke with a voice I had never heard before. I turned around and went upstairs.

* * *

As soon as I arrived, I rang the bell.

"Coming!" I heard her say from inside. She opened the door with a smile and looked at me, surprised "Amy! What are you doing here?" then she saw the suitcase "Are you going somewhere?" I threw my arms towards her and I broke in tears.

"Do you mind if I stay here for a while?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, love, I'm home!" I said as I got into the apartment where I had been living with my girlfriend for over a month now. I loved saying that, mostly because I had never thought I'd ever say it.

"Hi, sweetie!" Clara kissed me quick in the lips. "How was school?"

"Boring. We didn't have English Literature today" I threw her a smirk.

"That's a shame. They say you have a really good teacher…"

"Oh, she's the best" I smiled and we kissed. She broke it when things started to heat up a little.

"Nope, we can't do this, I have something in the oven and it can't get spoilt again…"

"Again? Oh, my God, Clara, are you trying to bake another soufflé?" she had this weird obsession about getting this soufflé thing right.

"Yes, I'm sorry! But I swear, I think this time is different!"

"Why?"

"Because I made it thinking about you" she said staring at me with her big brown eyes.

"Clara please don't say that and then stop me from kissing you"

"How did you call me?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Oswald…"

"You better"

"Shut up"

"Kiss me."

"Okay"

* * *

On our 5 months anniversary, Clara decided to take me to this fancy restaurant that was pretty far away from the school, so it was less probable that we bumped into someone we knew there. We were having a lovely night: there were candles and the waitress was being really nice to us. She (Clara, not the waitress) ordered some pasta and I had chicken with an avocado and tomato salad, but we both tried a little of the other one's food. We talked and laughed and kissed. But the thing is, we chose the wrong time to kiss, because in that exact same instant, Manuel Adams walked into the restaurant.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?" he said when he reached our table. "Amelia Pond and… Miss Oswald? The English Literature teacher?"

"What do you want, Adams?" Clara asked firmly.

"You know, this isn't surprising at all. I was wondering why was stupid little Amelia getting such good grades. Now it all makes sense."

"Excuse me, but Amy's grades have absolutely nothing to do with our relationship. She is a very smart girl and she's getting all those grades by herself. And if you call her 'stupid' one more time, I'll make sure _you_ don't pass the class." Technically, she couldn't do that, and she knew it, but I could see in her eyes how angry she was. Meanwhile, 'stupid little Amelia' was so scared that couldn't say a word.

"The head teacher is so going to hear about this. And so is the whole school. Say goodbye to your good-girl-reputation, Pond" he pronounced those words with such hatred in his face that I had to stand up and run to the lady's room, tears falling down from my eyes. Could anything else go wrong?

As soon as Manuel Adams left the restaurant, Clara followed me to the bathroom, only to find me sitting on the floor, crying. She tried to calm me down, but I just couldn't stop crying. I stood up and yelled "Clara, he's going to screw up both your and my life. We can't go on with this. My parents kicked me out of my house, my best friend disappeared and-"

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, she had to go to the States again. Something to do with her family, I don't know… The thing is, you're the only one that I have and I hate having to leave you, I really do, but we just can't go on because I'm going to screw up your life too! So please, let's go to your house, I'll pack my things and go. Don't they say "if you love something let it go" or something like that? I have to let you go, Clara, before you reach bottom too. It hurts, but it's the right thing to do." I wiped away my tears and she stood up. She kissed me, deeply, and then said "I needed my last kiss" and she left the bathroom.

When we got to her place, I packed everything up and then she drove me home. I waited till her car wasn't in sight to ring the bell. My mum opened the door and saw me with the suitcase, so she just let me in.

"I left her, mum. You were right, this was all just a big mistake. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" I started crying again. She hugged me and I fell asleep with her on the couch.

* * *

I didn't go to school the next day, just because I had English Literature, but I couldn't skip class on the day after that because I had two exams.

As soon as I arrived, I noticed people were staring at me. I went to my locker, grabbed some books and tried to avoid visual contact as much as I could. As soon as the bell rang, I got into the Chemistry classroom. I took the exam, and then had two more classes (and another test) and I finally could leave. When I got home, I called Mels because I couldn't take it anymore. I felt so alone and she was the only person besides my parents that still talked to me.

"Wait, you left her?!" she asked right after I finished my story.

"Yes, and the whole school hates me"

"But YOU LEFT HER?"

"I had to, Mels, don't make me feel even worse about this than I already do…"

"I need to go back home now."

"Yeah, bad thing there's no such thing as tele-transportation…"

"I'll try to get there as fast as I can, sweetie. I'm so sorry that you have to go through all of this…"

"It's okay. Thanks, love. You don't have to come if you can't, though. I'm fine just knowing that you're there for me, and I know you are."

"Always" I could hear her smile.

"Okay, gotta go, dinner's ready. Call you tomorrow?" I said when I heard my mother scream.

"Sure! Nighty night"

"Bye! Send my love to your family"

"You too"

I hung up the phone and went downstairs for supper. We finished and I helped my mum to do the dishes and other stuff she needed my help with.

It was 10:40 pm and I was watching the third Harry Potter movie on the telly for the thousandth time, when I heard someone knocking on the door. I tried to ignore it, thinking it was the wind or something like that, but then I heard it again and louder. I walked towards the door in my pyjamas and opened it. As soon as I did that, I saw a girl throwing herself to my arms.

The brunette looked at me and said "I quitted". I let her in, I pushed her against the door and I kissed her like I never had before. A kiss that tasted like "I've missed you", one of the best flavours in the world. But, luckily, I never had to give her one of those ever again.


	6. Epilogue

A/N: Hello everyone! This story was finished, but since Vincenttoutcourt asked for it, here's a short epilogue. Hope you like it and thanks for the reviews, they make me really happy :D

Love, River.

* * *

The last months of school passed by really fast. I had good grades, I had fixed everything with my parents, my best friend was in town again and I had the best girlfriend in the world. I could not be any happier.

My graduation day finally came. Mels and I were getting hair and make-up done at my place when I received a text from Clara: "Tonight. After graduation. My place." I answered with a "winky" face while finished with my eyeliner.

After 30 graduation hats were thrown in the air and I had politely saluted every teacher and the headmistress, my parents let me go. The acted like they didn't know where I was going, but I knew they knew.

I took a taxi to Clara's house. She opened the door and I immediately saw she was wearing an apron. I kissed her lips briefly and said, "Please tell me not another soufflé".

"Of course another soufflé, silly, you just graduated!" she answered and smiled.

"Yeah, but it's an award when it's a good soufflé and a punishment when it isn't…"

"Well, you deserve both." She winked and kissed me again. "But first, dinner." And in that exact moment, the pizza guy rang the bell. Perfect timing. Just like everything about Clara: Perfect.

We ate our pizza and talked about the graduation. "It was boring, as every graduation, but I cried a little… I mean, I know I'll keep seeing Mels, but it just won't be the same…" she nodded and took a napkin to clean my cheek. "Thanks" I said, still chewing my pizza.

"You won't lose her, you know that?" I lowered my head, but she grabbed it, making me look straight to her eyes. "You won't, Amy, I know you won't. You love each other and you've been friends since forever, you won't lose your best friend". She wiped a tear off my face and I nodded. "Now," she continued "dessert." Clara returned with a _really_ good-looking chocolate soufflé, which I wouldn't had been afraid of if it hadn't been for previous experiences.

I took the first bite and realized it wasn't that bad, so I took a bit more and a bit more and when I had eaten half of it I yelled "OH MY GOD THIS IS THE BEST SOUFFLÉ I'VE EATEN IN MY WHOLE DAMN LIFE!" and Clara laughed. "Congratulations, miss Oswald, you've definitely perfected the art of soufflé-baking".

"How did you call me again?"

"Miss Oswald"

"Come here."


End file.
